The Adventures of Captain BaseBallBat-Boy
The Adventures of Captain BaseBallBat-Boy is an American comic book and television cartoon series created by Sammy Waters, detailing the experiences of the superhero Captain BaseBallBat-Boy. The show airs in 2003 and is still broadcast as of 2012. Synopsis Captain BaseBallBat-Boy fights his arch-nemesis - Maxwell's Demon - who leads an evil army of "freaking zombie demons from outer space". BaseBallBat-Boy's friend is Bicycle Helmet Girl: the narrator identifies her as his girlfriend, but the character himself strenuously denies this. Characters *Captain BaseBallBat-Boy *Bicycle Helmet Girl *Maxwell's Demon *Doctor Entropy *Freaking zombie demons from outer space *Saci Fans of the show in a Captain BaseBallBat-Boy suit]] *Vinnie Gognitti was a huge fan of the cartoon. His house was full of fan items. His fandom eventually lead to his death, as Vladimir Lem, in his "Trojan Horse" plan, blew Gognitti up when he was in a Captain BaseBallBat-Boy costume rigged with explosives. *Frankie "The Bat" Niagara. Niagara's torturing style of beating his prisoners with a baseball bat might have been influenced by the cartoon. This theory is further evidenced by Niagara leaving behind comic strips of the superhero as his calling card. *Mike "The Cowboy" was also possibly a fan of the series. He stated to Max Payne: "Very good show, very funny baseball bat." Behind the scenes *The comic panels are drawn in a style clearly referenced from Charles M. Schulz's Peanuts, with the interplay between Captain BaseBallBat-Boy and Bicycle Helmet Girl heavily reminiscent of that of Charlie Brown and Lucy. *The phrase "freaking zombie demons from outer space" featured in Max Payne 2 is from the original Max Payne game. When Max kills Jack Lupino inside the Ragna Rock nightclub, he is seen shooting Lupino multiple times, saying: "I wanted to make sure he dies. V is a horrible drug, turned them into friggin' zombie demons from outer space." There are also posters on the Ragna Rock walls advertising a music concert called "Zombie Demons From Outer Space." *The real "Maxwell's Demon" is a thought experiment created by physicist James Clark Maxwell in 1867, presenting a hypothetical scenario on how the Second Law of Thermodynamics ("in all energy exchanges, if no energy enters or leaves the system, the potential energy of the state will always be less than that of the initial state," a concept known as entropy) could be violated. The experiment posits that an entity referred to as a "demon" controls a molecule-sized door between two chambers of gas, and selectively opens and closes the door to increase the heat of one chamber while decreasing that of the other. It has been the subject of numerous criticisms, primarily focused on the necessary ability of the demon to identify molecules without altering their behavior. *The experiment is also referenced by Maxwell's Demon attempting to turn the Earth into a "dreaded closed system," and its creator being Doctor Entropy. *Saci is a figure of Brazilian folklore, seen as a young boy who wears a cap and plays pranks on people; while the pranks are usually harmless, he is sometimes portrayed as malicious. If Saci is trapped or has his cap taken from him, he must grant one wish to the person responsible for his or his hat's capture. Gallery Comic_Strip1.png Comic_Strip2.png Videos es:Las aventuras del Capitán Boy-BaseBallBat Category:TV shows